


Welcome to Storybrooke

by laira348



Series: Too soon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma meets Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Storybrooke

Emma was standing nervously in front of the group child’s home she lived in for the last few years. The excitement and fear were bubbling right under the surface while she struggled to compose herself. Better not give her new 'father' a reason to return her on the first day.

She wasn’t quite sure what she expected when she was told she was adopted – except, maybe, to wake up - but it definitely wasn’t a yellow taxi stopping in front of her. Was Mr. Hatter a taxi driver? Was this a joke?

The driver got out of the cab, looking down at the papers in his hand.

"Miss Emma Swan?" he asked.

"That’s me," she said hesitantly. She wasn’t exactly used to being called a Miss.

"Mr. Hatter sent me to escort you to Storybrooke."

Emma blinked in confusion. She wasn’t sure exactly how adoption worked, in spite of being in the system, but she was sure this wasn’t it. Shouldn’t she at least meet the person before the adoption happens?

The driver talked with the social workers for some time – not close enough for Emma to hear what they were saying, though. But it didn’t take long till she was sitting in the back of the car, the group home far behind her.

What exactly was happening? This was not how it went when any of the other children got adopted, not even close.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked after a while of silence.

“Storybrooke,” he answered. “It’s a small town in Maine.”

Ah. Maine. At least she knew where that was.

“Is it nice?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been there.”

“How long till we’re there?” she asked yet another question, because she needed to know at least something.

“It should be about four hours.”

Emma sighed. None of this sounded good. She still had a hard time believing someone would take her in and at the moment it was not very believable.

She told herself she will stay alert, just in case something bad happens, but the drive was long and she didn’t sleep well that night because of all the anticipation, so it was no wonder she fell asleep pretty quickly.

When she woke up, the driver was studying a map and muttering something.

“Are you lost?” she asked sleepily.

“No, I know exactly where _I_ am, I just can’t find Storybrooke on the map. But it should be right here somewhere.”

Oh, that’s the last thing Emma needed right now. To get lost in the middle of nowhere. He put the map down on the passenger seat.

“I guess we’ll just have to ask someone.”

Emma wanted to point out that they were on a deserted road, but held her tongue. He started the car and kept on driving. It wasn’t that long till they saw a ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign.

“There it is! Told you I wasn’t lost. Now I just have to find the right house.”

They drove through the forest until the car stopped in front a huge old house. Just when Emma thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Surely there must be a mistake. No one would let her live in anything so expensive. There was a man in a dark coat standing on the porch – was that Mr. Hatter?

She got out of the car, nervously clutching her backpack. She couldn’t remember ever being this nervous, not even when she was caught stealing that one time. The man walked towards her.

“Hello,” she mumbled. Oh dear, he was definitely going to send her back.

“Hello, Emma,” he smiled. “I’m Jefferson. Jefferson Hatter.”

“Nice to meet you,” she returned the smile reluctantly. She was supposed to smile, they always told her to smile.

“Do you have any other bags?” he asked. She shook her head and he turned to pay the taxi driver.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up,” he apologized as the taxi drove away. “I hope the drive wasn’t too long for you?”

“I slept through most of it,” she answered honestly, too bemused to make up a lie. Jefferson chuckled and started walking back to the house. Emma followed him.

“Come on in,” he ushered her inside. Her jaw dropped as she walked in. She noticed the house was fancy from the outside, but it was even more impressive on the inside. She was starting to feel out of place here. She couldn’t imagine ever belonging here.

“Is this all yours?” she asked, before she cursed herself inwardly. Adults never liked it when she asked so many questions.

“Yeah, it is.” He took off his coat, but kept his scarf on.

“You must have a huge family,” she remarked. The house looked more like a hotel – it could fit so many people.

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s just me.”

His voice betrayed the pain he felt, and suddenly it started to make sense. He was lonely. That’s why he adopted her.

Well. At least they had something in common.

“Would you like some tea?” he offered.

Even though it might be the only thing.

“I’m not much of a tea person,” she shrugged apologetically, hoping he won’t be offended.

“Alright then. How about hot cocoa?”

“I like hot cocoa,” she smiled.

“Okay. You can sit here in the living room and I’ll make us some.”

She sat at the pretty sofa and looked around. She was positive this was the fanciest place she ever set foot in – including museums. And now she was going to live here. That was going to take some time to get used to.

Jefferson came back a moment later carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and cinnamon sticks.

“Do you like cinnamon in your hot cocoa?”

Oh, never mind. She’s going to get used to this in no time.


End file.
